


Wanting

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, Homesickness, IN SPACE!, Its Shiros Fault, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, Stars, these are getting progressively less sad and more cute i approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has too many thoughts about Keith to keep them in his head</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The one where Lance talks to Keith, except he's asleep (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

It was Shiro's idea, and Allura had backed him up. A sleepover in the name of team bonding. Lance had argued strongly against, with Pidge and Keith supporting him, but had lost.

There was surprisingly not a lot of argument involved, mostly just Pidge snapping at anyone who tried to touch their things. Shiro and Hunk mediated every interaction and shut down most fights before they happened. Meaning Lance couldn't talk to Keith without his teammates breathing down his neck.

Which was annoying because Lance needed to talk to him.

Eventually, everyone fell asleep. Lance didn't remember when, and didn't even realize he had himself before bolting awake in a cold sweat. In the dim lighting, he spotted a familiar shape and seeing him calmed him a little.

Lance silently got up and sat by Keith, who was leaning against the wall. "Hey." He whispered.

Keith responded with a small snore.

Lance's spirits fell a bit. "I want to talk to you."

"I want to talk to you about the big things and the small things and tell you you're worth more than all the stars, and remind you to love yourself as much as I love you."

Lance bit his lip. "Because I love you. I really love you. And I want to talk to you about that. I want to tell you that I would give you all the stars while I kiss you."

"Maybe I'm just sleep deprived at this point. But you know I miss home. I miss home so much. And when I see you, I feel a little less homesick. That was so cheesy. Sorry, I act drunk when I'm sleepy."

"But I seriously love you and I want to give you the stars."

"All of them."

"You deserve them."

**Author's Note:**

> Less sad?? Maybe?? I dont like writing on my kindle make it stop


End file.
